1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a facsimile apparatus in which data sent from an addresser is received via a communication line, and the received data is converted to record images or characters on a recording sheet, and in which an original document is read to send the read data to an addressee via the communication line.
Further, this facsimile apparatus has (a) a memory-receiving function in which the received data is stored in an inner memory without immediately recording the receiving data on the recording sheet, and where a command from a user is inputted, the inputted data is outputted on the recording sheet and/or a display device, and (b) a user authorizing function in which the output is permitted on condition that an authorized (i.e., proper) user ID is inputted, thereby preventing that a content of the received data is visually recognized by an unauthorized person.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2000-218976) discloses a circulation management apparatus in which a list of a plurality of names of persons to which fax is to be circulated are displayed, and in the circulation, a name of a person who has read the fax (that is, the circulation is finished) is deleted from the list, whereby a user can easily judge to whom the fax is circulated next by referring the display of the list.